


Without my killua

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Killua takes off for a meeting and gon doesn’t take it lightly.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Without my killua

“I’m heading out now” killua said as he left a kiss on Gons forehead, “already?” Gon held onto killuas wrist and gave him puppy eyes, “yes, I don’t wanna miss the flight. It’s only gonna be two days” 

Killua had to go to a meeting at the hunters head quarter and gon wasn’t allowed in. 

“Can I at least get a real kiss first? Before you go” more puppy eyes and killua couldn’t resist. Killua crouched down and left a kiss on Gons pouting lips before saying “see you Friday, I love you” he opened the front door and smiled back at Gon, “I love you too” killua closed the door.

Gon stood up again as he felt the breeze, that escaped inside, on his cheek. “GRRRUUM” his stomach growled like a dying whale. “Foooood” he zombie walked to the kitchen, desperate for food. He just ate, so why was he hungry again? This always happens when killua leaves him. 

He grabbed some of the leftover paste from their lazy dinner yesterday. He played on his switch as he ate, crossing with some animals. Killua and him always played together, Gon fished and killua harassed his villagers. He missed killua, he had only left twenty minutes ago, but he missed him.

He watched huntedxhunter and went to bed a little after. No matter how long he couldn’t sleep, not without killua by his side. It was stupid really, but he wanted to hold him every second.   
Not being able to sleep made him stand up. He looked around the room, seeing the huge teddy bear on the floor. Killua had gifted it to him on his birthday last year, it was almost the same size as himself. Like a light bulb just turned over his head, he got an idea. He grabbed one of killuas t-shirts from the laundry basket, standing in their room. He put the shirt over the teddy bears body and went to sleep cuddling it. 

-next morning-

Gon woke up, teddy bear still pressed to his body. However killua wasn’t there and he felt a rush run through him. He wouldn’t be back before tomorrow at 8:00pm, what was he supposed to do in the meantime?

A bath was a good start. He stripped and sat down on the little bath chair and started pouring water over his head. After cleaning his body he went into the tub, soaking for a good 45 minutes. 

The huge apartment felt like the size of hell without killua to keep him company. He should invite Leorio or kurapika over, maybe that way he could calm the pressure in his stomach.

-incoming call-  
“Hello? This is kurapika”  
“KURAAAPIKAA!!”  
“Woah calm down, Gon what’s going on?”  
“Nothing, nothing. Can you come over? We can watch a movie or something, I’m gonna call Leorio too”  
“Um, sure I guess I’m fre-“  
“GREAT! Imma see you in a bit then”  
-beep-

That’s one, one to go.

-calling Leorio-  
“LEORIO!”  
“Gon? Geez you are loud”  
“Come over to my apartment, kurapika is here too”  
“I’m a little busy rig-“  
“Pleeeeeaaase”  
“Geez... I will be there in twenty”  
“Thanks!”  
-beep-

Gon started cleaning up the living room and started finding snacks. He put hunteix on and put the bowls filled with snacks on the table. Running around the house like a dog on coke, trying to make everything perfect. 

-Ding- 

“KURAPIKA!!” Gon ran to the door bursting out in happiness. Slamming the door open like a cartoon character, throwing himself at kurapika. “Woah shit, Gon you are too hyper. Where killua? He normally calms you down” Gon frowned at the mention of his boyfriend, “he’s at a meeting” kurapika seemed to understand at those words, but didn’t say anything. “So, Is Leorio coming?” Changing the subject and it worked, “yeah in ten minutes” Gon beamed with light again. 

“I got some wine if you like, but so far I only put out some soda” Gon smiled and invited kurapika sit down on the couch. “Don’t think it’s the time for you to be drinking” kurapika laughed out, making Gon pout, “I’m not hyper” he whined out but kurapika just laughed even more. 

Leorio didn’t turn up before another thirty minutes, “sorrry, traffic” bad excuses is what it is. “Leoorio! How dare you be late! I TRUSTED you” Gon teased him as they went to sit down. 

They started the movie, one of Gons favorites, but he couldn’t concentrate at all. “Gon, is something wrong?” Kurapika had noticed that his vibe was off. Gon startled as he went out of his daydream of particularly nothing. He had just stared out into thin air, his mind empty. “What do you mean?” Trying to smile, but for some reason it didn’t come out genuine, “you have been spacing out the whole movie” Leorio added and kurapika nodded. “I don’t know? I guess I’m just tired” it wasn’t a lie, he didn’t know why he was so gloomy. “Still got that wine to offer?” 

Gon had gotten the wine and walked back to the couch. Pouring each a glass and starting the movie again. Gon remembered the times he had kisses killua when they were tipsy on this exact kind of wine and the taste reminded him of killuas sweet and gentle way of kissing. He felt a pain bubble in his stomach but ignored it as he tried his very best to watch the movie. The wine wasn’t particularly strong, but it lightened his mood for the time being. 

Kurapika and Leorio had left at 4pm, leaving Gon to himself yet again. Gons head was dizzy as he started to make dinner, he almost cut himself countless times. If it wasn’t for his fast reflexes, he would have chopped his finger off already. His hand was starting to bleed and he had to stop cooking to wash it off. He felt stupid, couldn’t he even be one day without killua? He really didn’t want to, but he shouldn’t get like this after just one day.

He ate on silence, the food had burned slightly and he was not pleased. “Get your shit together Gon” he thought out loud as he went back to stuffing his mouth with the still good meat on his plate. 

Killua didn’t have his phone with him, because it was a top secret meeting or whatever. He couldn’t even know if he was alive, not even a goodnight text or a ‘I miss you’ which Gon did. Last time they were apart was at the world tree and even back then Gon had, had a hard time being away. Thinking back he probably thought he was just depressed at loosing his nen, but it all went away the second killua came to visit. 

He wanted to cry, but he didn’t. Killua wouldn’t approve of this weakness. He wanted to sleep, he didn’t have any energy left for anything else. He went to bed hugging the killua replacement teddy bear and drifted off before he could overthink much.

-1:32pm-  
Gon woke up from his coma. He looked at his phone and shrieked when he saw what time it was. “Fuck, fuck, shit, holy mother of Jesus” he stood up and threw on some clothes before running to the living room. The table was a mess, he hadn’t wanted to clean it up yesterday. It took a good fifteen minutes to clean and wash all of the dishes. 

He paced around the house, feeling like a ball of cotton was stuck in his body. It was sucking out all his blood and it almost felt like he was going to faint. He sat down, trying to calm himself and he did! In fact it worked too well and he was now back to sleeping.

-7:09pm-

He woke up again, he might actually have fainted back there because he never slept that many hours in his life. Well if you include the ones for the night as well. His whole head was going bonkers and he could barely stand still for a second. He had woken up yet again without killua by his side. What if killua was dead? What if he had left him? What if he had found someone else? Everything was roaming through his head at that point and it felt like it was going to explode.

He ran to their bedroom, grabbing the teddy bear and cried a waterfall of tears. 

-8:02pm-

The front door opened and killua stepped in. “Gon I’m home!” He was taking off his shoes, noticing that there was no answer or sound in the whole house at all. “Gon?” He said as he stepped into the living room. The room was untouched and no Gon to see. “Did he go out somewhere?” Killua mumbled to himself. It was quiet, the only sound was that if the wind hitting the windows. 

He went into their bedroom, but it was empty as well as all other rooms. “Guess he really did leave” killua had said shortly before he heard a thud from the closet. He stood up, guarded at what might not be Gon. He slid the closet door open, he couldn’t see anything. He looked down and noticed a very familiar shoulder sticking out of killuas own clothes. “What are you doing in the closet?” He said into a soft laugh.

Gon peeked his head out, eyes red and watery. Killua frowned at Gons expression, “what’s wrong baby?” A concerned tone in voice he put a hand on Gons shoulder. “I missed you killua” it was almost a whisper in the raspy voice of Gon. “Well get out of the closet, cause I’m not going back in there” he laughed softly and gon obeyed. 

They sat down on the bed and killua ran a hand over Gons back, “wanna tell me what’s going on?” He asked and Gon nodded, “I don’t know why, but my mind kept feeling dizzy and my stomach had a constant pressure after you left” he leaned into killuas side who was still petting him. “You missed me that much? I was only gone for two days” nuzzling his head into Gons hair as he added, “but it’s okay, I missed you too”

Gon felt his whole heart warm up again, almost like it hadn’t been working before. “I don’t know what happened, but I felt scared without you” Gon cheeks started to get wet again at Gons tears. “hey, shhhh, calm down I’m here now and i won’t ever leave you again” killuas voice was calm and gentle, almost like he was afraid to raise it even the tiniest bit. “I love you” Gon used tackle and threw himself at killua, who startled. They laid like that for a few minutes, “I love you too, I always will” killua said in the mid silence of their cuddles.

-bonus-

“What’s this” killua held up the teddy bear with his shirt on. Gons faced blushed and he grabbed the bear from killuas grip. “Did you really replace me with a fucking bear?” He teased and gon whined, “nooo I just couldn’t sleep and that shirt smelt like you” now it was killuas time to blush and he sure did, “Baka!”


End file.
